


You're still an idiot

by HyunnieBunny



Series: Kpop Wedgie Oneshots [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, Light Sadism, M/M, Masochism, Nerd Hyunjin, Nerd Seungmin, bully chan, bully minho, im at it again, ripseungass, wedgie, wedgies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:21:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28830336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HyunnieBunny/pseuds/HyunnieBunny
Summary: Seungmin should really watch what he says. There are always consequences. But, what if he likes those consequences.
Relationships: Bang Chan & Hwang Hyunjin, Bang Chan/Hwang Hyunjin, Kim Seungmin & Lee Minho | Lee Know, Kim Seungmin/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Series: Kpop Wedgie Oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2113773
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	You're still an idiot

**Author's Note:**

> I'm at it again with this kink!  
> I hope y'all enjoy this weird mess.  
> I made a series! Should I Continue?  
> Comment if you'd like me to continue this series!

Seungmin should probably watch what he says. Every time he decides to open his mouth, it ends badly for him. Well, mostly his ass. Though that’s the same!

Today is no different, while walking to school he feels the stare, looking up and seeing the other man. His bully, Minho, or his dumb nickname that practically no one uses, Lee know.

Now, usually, Seungmin would walk right past him. But, today he is feeling particularly annoyed. So, he does what any annoyed person does. Ignore everyone’s existence. 

Unfortunately, that was a huge mistake. You see Lee know doesn’t like being ignored. So, to get the other man’s attention. He does what any bully does.

Seungmin tenses as he feels his hands grip his pants, and he curses himself for not wearing a belt. With a swift pull, the man feels his pants fling to the floor, the breeze flowing through his bare legs.

This isn’t the first time he gets pants but, today he didn’t wear his usual boxer briefs. Instead, he’s standing there in his pristine white briefs. 

Feeling the telltale sign of heat rising to his cheeks. The breeze makes it even more embarrassing, but the snickers he hears burrow in his soul, feeling utterly humiliated, he pulls his pants back up and rushes down the hall and into class.

Putting his head down, he groans. Students come bustling in, sitting down and talking amongst themselves. Seungmin feels a tap on his shoulder and looks up at his beautiful best friend, Hyunjin. He looks at him with a frown, the other merely smiles back. 

“Still embarrassed?” The raven-haired man asks, looking at Seungmin, who groans and slaps his forehead on the table. Causing Hyunjin to chuckle. “It’s not that bad-” Seungmin springs up looking at his so-called best friend. “Not that bad, he pants me.” 

The raven hair looks down and mutters quietly, “not the first time,” which results in an, even more, angered Seungmin. Before he knows it, Hyunjin’s tighty-whities are heaved up to his mid-back. Yelping at the sudden wedgie. “I’m not like you, Jinnie.” He snarls while giving a good yank. “I'm not into having my undies up my crack, especially from my bully,” With a final yank he lets go of his grip, the waistband of Hyunjin’s undies snapping on his school shirt. 

Hyunjin tries to fix his grip but is stopped by a hand around his wrist. “Oh no,” He whispers before feeling the same pain once more, this time much, much harshly. Crying out, he tilts his head to look at his bully, Chan. “Didn’t know you like this,” Giving another sharp yank then whispers in his ear. “Maybe I should try something new,” Hyunjin didn’t know what that meant but, soon he felt it.

Chan continues to pull higher and higher, the white fabric digging into his skin. Leg holes stretching, showing two ovals about his pants. Hyunjin whimpers at the feeling, clenching his eyes tight. Feeling the familiar burn not only in his ass but rising on his face, after hearing the laughter of their classmates that just walked in.

It felt like forever before the pulling stopped. His tighty-whities fasten over his forehead, clinging tightly. It was immensely humiliating. The nonstop laughing bringing the crimson red to bloom on his cheek. Forcing him to drop his head on the table in between his arms, consequently making the wedgie worse.

Chan pats his white cloth-covered back, wrapping his fist around the taint string of fabric coming out from the pants and jerk it slightly. Bring the wedgied man back up with a yelp. Seungmin decided to take pity and push Chan away, though he didn’t loosen his grip on the undies. Causing him to pull on them as he stumbles.

Hyunjin cried out again. Seungmin briefly apologizes before ripping the fist away from his friend's underwear and pushing Chan away again. The other man lifts his hands up in surrender and goes to his seat beside them. Whispering something into Hyunjin's ears that causes him to blush deeper. 

Seungmin tries to help his friend but is stopped when his friend shakes his head. Looking at him confusingly, but is met with a bright red and ashamed look. He chuckles slightly and mutters about how his friend is too kinky for his own good. 

The bell rings and in comes their teacher, Mr.Wang. The man looks at his students and briefly looks at Hyunjin with a confused look, wondering why one of his students is currently in an atomic wedgie. But, when he turns to look at Minho and his pals he sighs. Shaking his head, he starts his lecture ignoring the snickers behind him.

Somewhere in between the lesson, Mr.Wang picks on a few students to answer some questions. He picks on Minho this time. “Minho, what is the powerhouse of the cell.”  
Minho looks at the teacher with a raised brow and confidently says “THIS DICK,” some of the students laugh, but Seungmin whispers a quiet “Fucken idiot.”

Minho who was next to him hears this and turns to him with a glare. The other man ignores him. Mr.Wang sighs, resting his fingers on his eyes. “Anyone can tell me what the powerhouse of the cell is, without using your genitals,” The tired teacher asks. Seungmin lifts his arm up. 

“It’s the mitochondria,” Seungmin looks directly at Minho as he says his next words. “It’s simple that even a child knows,” Minho looks at him with death in his eyes. The students around them gap at him but he ignores him. Even Mr.Wang whistles at that. “Correct Seungmin you-”

“You calling me a child,” Minho pounds his fist on the desk. “No, I said a child would know, you are worse than one,” Seungmin deadpans without even looking at Minho. The man practically fumes hot steam from his ears. Everyone waiting with bated breath for him to do something. 

Though, instead of blowing up, He sighs. “Whatever.” The class look at the pair in shock, they thought that Seungmin was going to get beaten and wedgied in a matter of seconds, but the lack of action disappointed them slightly. Even Mr.Wang puts away the basket of popcorn that came out of nowhere, sighing at the lack of drama. 

The rest of the class was uneventful, When the bell rings, Minho gets up from his seat and leaves. Chan comes up to the pair. Pushing Hyunjin down on the chair before he could get up, smiling evilly at the taller man. Seungmin leaves without turning back, missing the pleading look Hyunjin throws at him. 

Mr.Wang looks up at the two, looking disgruntled but leaving, turning back “Don't hurt him too badly, he still has practice today,” Closing the door after him. The last thing Seungmin hears is a pained wail.

Scurrying off to class, but right when he was about to enter. He has pulled away and dragged. Looking up to see Minho, immediately trying to escape but failing to do so. His bully dragged him to the empty locker room. Throwing him on the ground once they enter.

“You really thought I was gonna let this go,” He grips the other man's shoulder, pressing down. “I didn’t think anything!” Seungmin forces out. Minho moves his grip to the other man's brown locks. Pulling at the strands, dragging the other with him.

“I expect you to act like the savage you are,” He continues even as he is dragged by his hair. Minho's grip tightens, lifting the man to his feet. “Savage huh, alright,” He turns Seungmin around pushing him towards the lockers. Untucking his shirt and latches on to the waistband, peeking through the brown-haired man. 

The first yank was terrible, forcing a yell from the man. His white briefs are already mid-back, showing exactly the strength Minho possesses. The yanks continue, digging into his skin, and grinding against his crack. Suddenly, Minho stops and turns the man around. 

Seungmin looks at him in confusion. Then he feels hands on the hem of his shirt, at first he thought he was going to get a frontal wedgie, instead, Minho pulls the shirt up and over his head leaving him bare from the waist up. Smirking at the shivering man in front of him, the bully pinches his nipples, causing Seungmin to release a gasp. 

Then without another warning, he twists, his fingers rotating in a clockwork fashion, pinching the skin gathered around his fingers. Seungmin shouts, a plethora of curses leaving his mouth. The twists continue, turning a deep red and puffy. Once Minho is satisfied with it and knowing that Seungmin feels the throb, he trails his hands down. 

Gripping the front waistband and before Seungmin can properly prepare himself, Minho heaves the cotton briefs up, crushing the brown hair’s dick and squeezing his balls immensely. The pain was overwhelming to the victim, not used to a frontal at all. Minho prefers to wedgie the back and be down with it. 

The drawn-out act, leaves Seungmin paralyzed unable to move, but trembling so much. Whimpers leave him with each yank, as he feels the cotton dig into his crotch, pulling on the hairs making the experience much more painful. Minho doesn’t stop until the briefs are stretched to the man’s chest. 

“Is this savage enough for you, Nerd,” He taunts gripping the thread coming from the pants and pulls, Seungmin wailing at the intense pain, the cotton trapping his dick and squeezing the hell out of his balls. “You should be grateful, Nerd, I could be like Chan and just give you an atomic wedgie in the hallway but, I'm kind and want some quality time,” He laughs at the pained expression carved into Seungmin’s face, finding it very enjoyable.

Even with all the pain, he still forces out with clenched teeth, “You’re still an idiot.” Minho stops laughing. Scoffing at the man giving a quick yank and letting go. Clicking his teeth as he goes to his locker, pressing on the keypad. Beeping when he pushes the correct code. 

Seungmin looks on, gulping as he curses himself for still being a big mouth. Mentally hitting himself, wishing to give his own subconscious a wedgie just to make them shut up. Instead, he is meant to suffer due to it. 

Minho turns back to the man, sauntering over to him. Seungmin suddenly feels claustrophobic, with each step his tormentor takes, gulping when he reaches him. He hunches over trying to appear small, looking up at his bully's dark glaring eyes with his own puppy eyes.

Minho chuckles reaching back and yanking the man with the thread between his buttcheeks. Pulling him towards the open locker. Seungmin’s eyes widen, squirming in the hold. Though it does nothing but pulling his underwear deeper into his crack. Minho yanks again to force the man to stop moving but it only intensifies. 

Minho doesn’t mind as it only brings more pain to Seungmin either way. Once in front of the locker, the bully pushes his victim in front of him, still gripping on the briefs. Looking down with a taunting smile. He grips the leg holes and gives a horrendous yank. The undies threading into his crack like a thong, digging harshly into his skin.

With a tremendous amount of strength, Minho lifts the man up and attaches the leg holes through the hooks inside the locker. Smirking at Seungmin’s puppy dog eyes pleading him to not go through with what he is about to do. Though Minho is feeling a bit evil today and let go.

Gravity works against the poor wedgied man. His cotton briefs ripped through him. Plastering themselves inside his crack, resembling more of a thong than the briefs that they are. His crotch is squished against the fabric, leaving little to the imagination, balls aching inside the white cotton. To add insult to injury, Minho yanks down his pants leaving him exposed. 

“Since I’m just an idiot, I hope I don't forget you here,” With a wave, he slams the locker shut, the beeps echoing in the locker room announcing that Seungmin is locked inside for the time being. He can only sigh as he dangles in the air in excruciating pain. He hears the loud laughter of Minho and the shutting of the locker room door, he swears he hears a click of a lock.

Seungmin doesn’t know how long it’s been, as he swings in the wedgie, being more bored than anything now, His lower body numb now, only throbbing ever so often. He hears the jingle of keys, and the sound of a lock clicking open. The sudden rush made him aware of the pain he is in, groaning slightly. 

The door opens and he hears footsteps sound close. A brief moment of silence, then the beeps echo, the locker is opened. Seungmin sees the smile on Minho’s face. “I guess I’m not much of an idiot,” He teases before unhooking the man, pulling him out of the lock and onto the floor gently. 

“You’re still an idiot,” Seungmin groans as Minho yanks once more. “Hey, watch it, I have your briefs in my hands and not afraid to pull… again,” He laughs letting go of the waistband and watching it snap back on Seungmins mid-back, wincing at the sight of the white cotton lunged into the brown-haired man’s crack.

“Was I too rough?” He asks concerned for the man’s ass. “Not as bad as what Hyunjin probably went through,” That didn’t reassure the man as he pulled the underwear from Seungmin’s crack pushing it down, fascinated by the way it sagged before looking back at the victim. “Hey, I asked for it, and it was good, though you could perhaps come for me earlier, it was getting boring and the pain became numb,” Minho nods giving Seungmin his school uniform. 

Seungmin looks at him, “Also where did you get the key,” He asks curiously as to how he was able to lock the locker room. “Oh, I asked Mr.Wang,” Seungmin laughs at that. “Isn't he mad at you?” Minho shakes his head. “No, but he is furious at Chan, poor Hyunjin couldn’t even walk, I saw him carry the brat out the school, sorry I had to fill in for Hyunjin, that’s why I was late,” Seungmin nods at the explanation, he looks over and sees Minho bent down to pick up his bag.

He sees the other man’s waistband peek out and smirks. Rubbing his hands together he sneaks close to Minho. Gripping the waistband, feeling the man tense. Smirking and giving a hearty yank. The bully shot up with a yell. Seungmin laughs at him. Causing the other to whine at him. 

“Payback,” Minho could only frown at him. Seungmin kissing his cheek, the man lighting up after that “Let’s go home,” He says holding the bully's hand. “Let’s go.” They walk out of the school and leave with a new experience and another item crossed out their kink list.

Mr.Wang seeing his students leaving shaking his head. Locking the door after them and continuing to patrol the school mutter about horny men.

**Author's Note:**

> Did y'all enjoy it? I hope y'all did!  
> If you do want me to continue.  
> I was thinking Mark should be the next victim, Maybe a solo show.  
> What do y'all think?  
> Which pairings should I do next?  
> It can be any pairing from any K-pop boy group.  
> Comment who should be tortured next haha :)


End file.
